Actions Speak Louder
by Vycksta
Summary: A stolen jumper taken from a popular clothing store in Goldenrod City. Naturally there's anger involved but there's a saying that you must never judge the book by its cover.


**Title**: Actions Speak Louder  
**Fandom**: Pokemon  
**Ship**: Ambushshipping (( Mightyena x Sneasel ))  
**Rating**: Generic fluff ahead.

**Authors Notes**: The third mini one-shot out of three... so yeah, looks like it is back to the extensive works for me! Ah well, i'm sure my muse will cope. If aforementioned muse feels like working with me...

Nothing special with this one, completed it in half an hour to maintain my resolution of publishing at least one one-shot for every month of the year. -nod- Naturally I had to put Sneasel in there somewhere but I was unsure who to have as the partner! Settled on Mightyena as one, I haven't produced any Pokemon x Pokemon work for a while and two, I want to write lengthier Nynaeveshipping fanfiction. Oh yes.

Go to town on this one if you choose to review, it's probably littered with problems! xD

---

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THIEF! THAT'S MINE!" were the shrill screechings of a rather annoyed teenager, small breaths escaping her lips as a result of the exhaustion that was beginning to creep up on her.

The one that was being chased by this teenager, the one being labelled a thief, turned around to face her while still maintaining a relatively rhythmical sprint. In one cheeky movement a raspberry was blown... and the temper of the girl was taken with that childish gesture.

"YOU PUNK! GIVE MY TOP BACK RIGHT NOW!" she wailed pathetically, determined that she was going to obtain her possession back.

It started off as just your generic day in Goldenrod City. The streets were lined with trainers and shoppers alike, the weather was pleasantly mild and there was a rumour hastily going about on the street that the hustle and bustle was also graced with a Gym Leader different to the one who hands out the Plain Badge to victors. It was because of this normality that the unfortunate blonde thought none the wiser to the day... until about seven minutes ago. In one instant she was admiring this thick woollen sweater in the springtime sale of her favourite store and wham! The next it was snatched out of her hands by a cunning Sneasel.

Fast forward seven minutes and the young woman was seriously starting to feel the strain caused by her blistering feet as they constantly pound the pavement in an attempt to gain some ground on Sneasel. However the Sharp Claw Pokemon was proving far too fleet-footed... and knew it. With another raspberry blown towards the exasperated teenager the Pokemon was away, using the crowds of people as a very helpful diversion.

Without lessening its pace for a second Sneasel charged out of the vicinity of Goldenrod and continued to race into the nearby greenery. Another small section of time elapsed before the elemental creature finally stopped, noticing a rock that was similar to devious looking eyes. It was then that Sneasel decided to catch some oxygen back, inhaling and exhaling sharply with newly-snatched sweater held against the body. A quick dart around to make certain that there was nobody human or Pokemon around then with a slightly concerned smile Sneasel delved further into the overgrowth.

The more Sneasel foraged the more a saddened whimpering could be heard and it was this whinging that the Pokemon was keeping an ear out for. Pushing further and further into the greenery it wasn't long before the source of the crying came into view.

In an action that can be deemed as uncharacteristic, Sneasel furtively and tentatively went up to the in-pain creature and sighed sadly. It's been a couple of days that Mightyena has been in such distress, shivering from cold that was inside the body rather than out and hardly moving from the makeshift resting place that Sneasel crafted.

Mightyena continued to whimper, this chill was horrible.

Carefully, Sneasel shook the sweater it had half-inched as an attempt to puff it out then gingerly laid it over Mightyena, who immediately stopped sulking from its illness and watched the other Pokemon. In more actions that for the Sneasel species were out of the ordinary the Sharp Claw Pokemon then tucked the sleeves under Mightyena's underbelly, gave the Bite Pokemon a couple of loving pats on the back then cuddles up next to Mightyena, staying close to provide body heat.

Mightyena is touched by this mini series of actions and without hesitation gives Sneasel a tender lick across the top of the head. This makes Sneasel let out a sound that could have been mistaken for a giggle before snuggling deeper, rubbing against Mightyena's fur in sheer contentment.

That girl may be cursing Sneasel for the rest of the day about the loss of her eventual purchase but in the eyes of Mightyena? This Pokemon could do no wrong. Ever.


End file.
